Confined
by Shiny-kun
Summary: A mission gone awry leaves Zaeed and Shepard waiting for backup while stuck inside a crate. There are roves of heavy mechs marching around outside, and Zaeed comes up with a way to pass the time. Femshep/Zaeed - in a crate


Written once again for the good smutbunnies over on MassKink. I wasn't going too, but…could…not…resist.

Prompt was: FShep/Zaeed, stuck in a cramped space (a mission gone haywire, perhaps?). Have to pass the time before rescue somehow...

___XxX___

Confined

Shepard tried her hardest to huff, but it came out muted. It had been a simple in and out mission. Go in, download some data, haul ass out of there. It was a run-of-the-mill _standard_ merc-base mission.

Trust Zaeed to fuck it up.

Shepard had been happily hacking data terminals in one of the rooms the mercs used as an office when the first shot went off. The ground rumbled with two-ton footsteps and rocket fire. Shepard scrambled for her assault rifle, leveling it at the door as she dashed for it. She hid behind the doorjamb and hit the glowing panel to open it.

She glanced out the doorway in time to see Zaeed hurdle past. He effectively closed the door behind him and grabbed Shepard's arm at the same time, making her drop her assault rifle. Shepard yelled a startled complaint but Zaeed tugged her away from the door and the glass viewing window.

"No time, woman, no time!" Zaeed yelled, dragging her towards a large crate stacked in the corner.

And that's how Shepard found herself crushed into a crate with Zaeed on top of her. He was on all fours over her, his hips wedged between her thighs. Shepard herself was on her back, her legs in the air and bent at the knees so her booted feet could push against the sturdy metal wall. Her neck was tilted precariously against the small confines of the opposite wall to her feet, causing it to bend at an almost ninety degree angle.

Shepard grumbled and shifted, trying her hardest to ignore the mercenary hunched over her. Zaeed had managed to fit his hands on either side of her body, just below her armpits. Outside, she could hear the whirling and clunking of heavy mechs moving around outside the room.

Shepard hated small spaces.

Zaeed had explained to her what happened five minutes ago when he pushed her into the crate, toppled in after her and closed the lid. He had just killed the last merc in the base and was scrounging around for salvageable material when Jack had triggered some kind of trap. A platoon of ten strong heavy mechs had activated and began firing at any motions.

The mercenary had managed to get Jack out the base, but then the biotic had reminded him Shepard was still in there. He had come back for her, telling Jack to go get reinforcements. He made sure to cover the girl long enough for her to scrabble into the Kodiak and lift off. Then, he hauled ass to Shepard and lo and behold, here they were.

Shepard silently hoped that Grunt and Garrus came, her two really angry aliens with really big guns.

She shifted again, getting antsy at being so confined. She sued to get like this on the Mako, but solved her problem by distracting herself with driving. They often ended up driving off a sheer cliff face, Wrex cheering and Tali praying to her gods with a terrified squeal.

She snorted a laugh at the memory.

"What's so funny?" Zaeed asked lowly

"Just remembering. Amusing myself," she replied.

"Care to share?" Zaeed asked

He shifted his weight, his wrists pressing against the side of her ribs as he tried to keep his balance. He kept touching her, maybe inadvertently, but small spaces and their positions didn't go down well with Shepard. She had grown up on Earth, the mecha slums of cramped, where you had to fight it out for space to breathe.

And now, the former founder of the Blue Suns was on top of her in a crate.

Shepard puffed out a sigh, trying to stop herself for reaching for her Conifex hand cannon. She needed to think about something else, something irrelevant from their situation.

Garrus was going to have a field day with this. Tali would fuss over her then fall on her ass laughing. Thane would hold her hand and ask if 'siha' was okay (she still had no idea what a siha was, but it sounded like a tropical fruit). Chambers would get all gooey and asked if they fell in love. Jack would get all un-gooey and ask if they fucked.

Shepard's eyebrow raised. She had once had sex under very similar conditions to these, on her back with a man between her thighs. But that had been the Normandy storage cupboard back on the old SR1, and certainly not in a merc base with roaming mechs outside.

Shepard blanched. She should have never thought of that. It had been technically two years since she had sex, despite the fact it felt like only a few months to her. And Zaeed kept touching her. It was subtle, his wrists brushing against her side or his hips squirming between her thighs. She had never originally thought of the position they were in, but it was pretty damn suggestive.

Her neck was kinking.

Shepard slid her body down to relieve the pressure building in her neck, inadvertently at the same time Zaeed shifted. His arms brushed against the side of her breasts, her legs had bent further, forcing him to bring his knees past her ass and his hips slide down towards her inner thigh.

Shepard bit her lip, trying desperately not to moan or say anything. Her body was thrumming with excitement; there was a platoon of heavy mechs outside waiting to kill them, they were in a now-abandoned merc base, and she had a very muscular merc above her. Zaeed locked eyes with her and she quirked a smile and nodded in what she hoped was a casual manner.

His eyes narrowed at her and she shrugged the best she could, causing the inside of his forearms to brush against her breasts again. Shepard silently swore and shifted uncomfortably, her thighs squeezing around Zaeed's hips. The older merc let out a grunt and shifted to accommodate her, ending up closer to her groin.

Shepard rolled her eyes in desperation, looking anywhere but the merc. She could feel the heat of his body and he smelt like gunpowder and sweat. Worst of all, her body was beginning to respond to the close proximity of his, tingling in her gut as her thighs inadvertently squeezed. He shifted against her tight confine, his hips brushing along the unarmored past of her inner thigh.

"So, uh, how long do you think they'll be?" Shepard whispered after the echoing withdrawn of the mech's footsteps.

"Depends. The Normandy was far out. An hour, maybe two?" Zaeed guessed, his voice lower than usual.

Shepard groaned and resisted the urge to band her head against the metal floor of the crate. She _hated_ small spaces.

"We could amuse ourselves," Zaeed suggested.

"And what do you suggest, Massani? Eye spy? That's a pretty fucking limited choice," Shepard groused

Zaeed thrust his hips forward, making the back of her head connect with the crate wall. Her hands immediately went to grasp his chest plating and her body arched. Damn, she was responsive.

Shepard's eyes widened and a faint blush rose to her cheeks.

"You want to have sex to pass the time?" she asked incredulously.

"Why not?" Zaeed purred sensually, thrusting his hips forwards again.

Shepard hissed, her hands grasping his chest plating as she squirmed. She could feel him pressed against her clothed core, and had no idea when he managed to get his codpiece off while pressed inside a crate. Her immediate response was to wrap her legs around his hips, but in the confined space she only managed to jerk Zaeed's body closer to hers.

They collided with a muffled groan and Shepard's hands moved behind her head to push against the metal wall there. It was originally to keep her head from whacking against the crate's interior, but she managed to push herself harder against Zaeed's manhood. He snapped his hips forward, her arms taut to keep her in place.

He arched up so his back was jammed against the secure crate lid, his hands moving away from the floor to unlatch her armor. Her chestplate had come undone, revealing her bra as his hands went to her hips and started working on the clothing there.

"Zaeed, I don't think this is a good idea," Shepard panted as he unlaced her greaves and wrapped his hands around the waistband.

"Want me to stop?" he asked, hand moving to caress the inside of her thigh through the flexible armor there.

"Oh, God no!" she exclaimed, arching her hips.

Zaeed grinned and yanked her greaves, suddenly realising his problem as the fabric hit his stomach. With their cramped positions and little moving space, he had no way of getting off her greaves. But he was the co-founder of the Blue Suns, and if anything, he was inventive. He removed his knife from his boot and with a fluid cut, severed the thermal fabric right down the middle.

He slid them down to her knees and left them there, moving back to his previous position on all fours. Shepard brought one hand down and yanked on his pants until they slid down his thighs. He had enough maneuverability to pull his pants off along with his boots before he slid back between her thighs.

Shepard arched up, her panty-clothed core brushing against his straining erection. Zaeed growled and pushed himself against her, Shepard bucking in response. It was easy enough to tear away her panties, and he had no doubt that she would hurt him once she regained her proper state of mind. But now, with her dripping core pressed against hard manhood, he really couldn't object.

He grunted and teased the tip of his manhood against her, causing Shepard to moan and push against it. Zaeed growled and pushed into her in a fluid movement, making Shepard arch and wail loudly. Zaeed clamped a hand over her mouth as he groaned himself, jerking his hips forwards in a small automatic thrust.

He kept his hand over her mouth as he thrust into her taut body, her hands curling around his chestplate. Her tongue was laving against hand, curling between his fingers as his thrusts became jerky inside her. Shepard was contracting around him, drawing closer to her orgasm as she brought Zaeed into his.

The merc growled and thrust inside of her one last time before she screamed into his hand and constricted him, bringing him to his own climax. He slumped as best he could in their positions, him still inside her and having to support his body on one shaky hand. Shepard removed her hand from the crate interior behind her and pulled Zaeed's hand away from her mouth.

He used his now free hand to support his body, pushing himself up from her. She shifted her hips, still connected to him and puffed out a contented sigh.

"So, now what?" Shepard asked

Zaeed pushed his hips forwards languidly, making Shepard grit her teeth.

"Well, we still have time," Zaeed said suggestively.

Shepard arched up, making Zaeed release a rather gratifying moan.

She was beginning to like cramped spaces.

___XxX___

Not written on a train.

XD


End file.
